


Mother and daughter beach day

by Heikitsune25



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Rough Sex, oyakodon, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Alicia wants to bond with her daughter Aliza. And what better way than a gangbang on a beach?Tags: Shortstack, rough sex, gangbang, dubious consent, oyakodon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Mother and daughter beach day

**Mother and daughter beach day**

  
  


**Summary: Alicia wants to bond with her daughter Aliza. And what better way than a gangbang on a beach?**

  
  
**Tags: Shortstack, rough sex, gangbang, dubious consent, oyakodon**

* * *

  
  


Mother and daughter beach day

  
  
Aliza shifted in what her mother foolishly calls a swimsuit. It is basically nothing more than a red string over her breast that dug into her crotch. The sling bikini barely even covered her pink nipples, a gave anyone bold enough to peak between her arms a good view of the supple, cream flesh of her bust. It even dug into her sex a little. Making her blush and hold back squeaks of surprise whenever she walked through the annoying bothered beach. The sun beaming down on her didn't make her sweat as much as the hungry gawking stares she got from men and women.  
  
Though no one would blame anyone for giving long stares to either draph as both are fetching beauties. Aliza, the toned kickboxer, kept her hair in her long stylish ponytail. Her normally prideful and strong red eyes that, combined with the long bull horns on her head normally make her a fierce fighter in combat, now looked shy and frantic as she tried her best to avoid every heated gaze on her firm tone body.  
  
Years of training has made her figure tight and strong with muscle. Her stomach slim and tone with hard ridges of her abdomen flexing at her every breath, yet she still has soft and plump curves to her body. With her bust and rear being bigger than her mothers, though not as malleable as her butt barely jiggled with each step. Making some onlookers wonder if they could bounce a rupie off of it.  
  
Her mother, Alicia, clearly has less shame as she walked down in a beach in a sultrier outfit. Her extremely small bikini top tied around her neck to a leather choker with a silver tag reading 'brood mother'. She wore pants, but they are almost impossibly tight as they hugged her hips and are so small, the tiny shorts showed off her very small thong for swimwear, buried in the crack of her bouncy rear, for the world to see. The buttons are open in the front. Showing just how little her bikini bottom covered her groin as neatly trimmed pubic hair peeked out from the top of the black cloth, and did nothing to hide the crotch tattoo of what Aliza guessed is a womb.  
  
Unlike her daughter, the noblewoman walked with an air of grace around her; Even with her more showing state of dress. Her hair is long and white like her daughters, but it is loose and free as she swayed her hips down the sands. Bright red eyes like her daughter, a smile as sweet as nectar, and longhorns on her head. She looked like Aliza in the next ten years. Which is odd given she is in her late forties.  
  
The gentle older woman's body is clearly softer to the touch as every movement she made had her hearty, buxom chest, though shockingly not as big as her daughter's impressive size, wiggle about. Her large, bouncy butt shaking to and fro. It was hard to tell if she was doing it willingly or her body is just that lustful as nearly every movement seemed to be an invitation that almost drew some men to her. Luckily their wives and girlfriends had smacked them hard enough to bring them back to their senses.  
  
Alicia looked less like a kind rich noblewoman and more like those a draph prostitutes at the Jewel Casino.  
  
"M-Mom! This isn't what I had in mind when I said I wanted to hang out!" The young martial artist hissed as she tried to hide her body form the pricing stares of the men that ogled her as they walked by. Aliza normally wouldn't even dare wear something so daring if not for her own mother throwing out all her clothes and leaving her with just the string around her body to wear.  
  
"Come now sweetie~." The older draph smiled as she set down their beach supplies by the rocks on the beach. Further away from the general public "You've been training so much. You should take the time to relax a little."  
  
"I think tea would have been a better way to relax then coming out here wearing this!" Aliza would gesture to the string she has on, but she feared she would show every part of her body to the world. "I don't think even Metera would put this on!"  
  
When the young noblewoman was asked to go to the beach with her mother, she had thought it would be a simple affair of swimming and sunbathing while talking about their daily stresses. Not walk around pretty much naked with the whole beach drooling over you. She didn't even know her mother had such clothes.  
  
Which makes sense given that her mother comes to this beach around this time for a certain 'meeting' with a few certain men. Something she shared with her daughter until now.  
  
'Maybe this will be good for her.' Alicia thought as she walked behind the rocks where she meets up with her usual 'playmates'. 'She trains so much; I can't remember the last time she just went out to have fun.'  
  
"Seriously, I've fought actual succubus who would think this is too much!" Alicia hissed at her mother as she felt the string dig a little more into her sex.  
  
"Excuse us."  
  
Aliza was so deep in her frustrated musing that she didn't notice the men surrounding her and her mother in tall shadow and they are now far away from the public side of the beach. Being draph women, they barely came up to the male draphs knees and only reached every other man's stomach. Their hungry stares and grins sent a creepy shiver down Aliza's back but her mother just smiled at them.  
  
They all had way too friendly smiles as one of the humans asked, looking right at Alicia's beasts, "Mind if we help you out? Those um…bags look heavy."  
  
Aliza snarled at the young man. Getting ready to break a few bones as she stepped up to the young human. Her angry dousing her rage as she let her full figure be shown off to them along with the large bush of pubic hair above her sex.  
  
"Look we aren't interested. Right mo- MOM!?"  
  
Turning around gave Aliza a good look at her mother gently caressing two of the hulking men's exposed dicks. The large bulky members twitched in her hands. Violent veins crisscrossing across the two healthy long cocks. Impressively thick, the bounced and shook in the older draph's delight light touch as she steadily stroked them. Twisting her thumb around their fat bulbous heads. Coating her hand in with their slimy slick precum as she pumped their shafts.  
  
"Oh, my~..." Alicia purred as she twisted her fingers around the healthy cocks that bounced in her face. "You boys looked so back up."  
  
"Yeah. You really should visit us, more-o-oh-often mama." The men groaned in delight at her perfected toying of their cocks. Her hands taking steady jerking motion. Squeezing out more drip of pre-jizz from their shaky heads.  
  
The older draph politely took one of the cocks in her mouth as, with her height, she didn't need to bend down for the cocks to reach her lips. Tenderly she licked the shaft in her left hand. Swirling her tongue around the bulky head with the tip of her tongue even tickling the underside of his cockhead. Her hand gently stoking while she switched off to the cock in her right. Taking it in her mouth, she moaned at the even saltier flavor of his shaft. Taking note that this young man had just come from the water as she took a fair amount of his cock in her mouth.  
  
While her mother tended to the two humans, Aliza was left with a draph, a human, and an erune. All of them having lecherous grins as they loomed over her.  
  
"Any of you touch me, I'll send you flying!" Aliza stomped the ground hard enough to cause a small quake that almost knocked the men off their feet. All those grins turned utterly into utter pale faces of worry as they felt the murderous intent roaring off the young martial artist.  
  
"Come on now think of this as training." Alicia said to her daughter as she lightly licked the head of the cock on her right. Purring at the tangy taste of the youthful seed on the young man pooling in her tongue.  
  
"T-Training?" Aliza blinked in confusion. As if the word clicked something in her mind.  
  
"You won't get stronger in the bedroom if you don't have any experience." The sultry mother countin4ed as she kissed the head of the cock on her left. "And what if your captured and the enemy uses sexual techniques to get you to talk?"  
  
'That has to be the biggest and the lamest excuse anyone has ever heard.' The young man whose cock is slowly being taken in deeper and deeper into the short, full-figured draph, thought through his groans. And the men all agreed with that thought.  
  
'She's not going to fall for that….  
  
'No one's that dumb.'  
  
'We should probably leave her alone…'  
  
"I see!" Aliza nodded firmly in thought. The idea of getting stronger exciting her. "If I don't gain any resistant to these types of techniques, who knows what will happen to the captain and her crew!"  
  
'She fell for it!?'  
  
'Is she stupid or just that gullible?'  
  
''Well at least we know all her brains went to her tits…'  
  
The men all looked rather flabbergasted but didn't want to voice their thoughts. If what Aliza's mother told them about her is true before she set up this meeting, if Aliza really is part of that infamous crew that owns the very skies, they don't want to get anywhere near her kicks. Still, the idea of fucking anyone from such a powerful crew made their cocks jump in attention.  
  
"Alright then!" Aliza boldly turned to the men with a fire in her eyes that made them worry a little. "If this is going to be training, then none of you better hold back! Give you all that you got!"  
  
The men looked a little off-put by the statement. "Um, are you sure? It's your first time and all- "  
  
Aliza slammed her foot in the ground causing it to shake a little, "I need to get as strong as possible to catch up with the captain. So, when I say fuck me as hard as you can, do it! If you don't, I'll kick you all off this island got it!?"  
  
"YES, MAMA!" The men shouted in both fear and arousal. Their cocks standing tall in their shorts as they saluted the young draph like solders ready for a march.  
  
"Y-Your daughter is quite something." The young man grunted as he placed his hands on Alicia's horns. Less guiding the older woman's tight lips bobbing up and down his shaft and more trying to steady himself as she easily deep throated his member. Her throat bulging forms the hefty shaft in her gullet as she didn't even gag form it beating in her neck. Moaning at the deep musk and heavy male taste of pre-jizz on her tongue, Alicia expertly tickled the underside of the cock with her tongue.  
  
"Will she be- Ohhh~!?" The man thrusting his hips in her chest moaned in delight as the petite woman gave a hard squeeze of her bust around his cock. Pumping her chest up and down, Aliza stood a little on her toes to reach the men's height so they could use her body. Her nipples poking through the cloth of her bikini. The warmth and roughness of the shaft jerking between her bosom made her moan more into the cock in her mouth.  
  
Popping the cock out of her mouth and licking her lips of the spit and pre-jizz gathered around, the older woman giggled, "Fu fu~. She'll be fine. She's like her father. Stubborn and a bit slow, but really knows how to take a beating."  
  
The older woman didn't hide her slutty behavior as the young men are more than used to her hungry nature. With her husband always out traveling and making deals as a merchant, Alicia didn't get much time with him. This beach is always filled with young, hung men ready to drop their pants for any lovely woman willing. It's been a nice little vacation spot for her to unwind while her husband away and she has to wait a few months for him to come back so they can break their bed again.  
  
"Now then let's enjoy beach boys." Alicia went back to severing the two cocks. Steady slowing the whole shaft in her mouth at a brisk pace. Her nose dove into the young man's pubic hair as her tongue would sneak out from under her sealed lips and tickle his ball sack. She let the young man control her head with her horns. Enjoying the tight grip her lips made on his prick, he held on her as he twisted her head around his cock and pushed his hips into her face.  
  
The young man hands his buried into the soft, lightly swell of her breast. The warmth of her chest enveloping his cock as he thrusts up and down. Each thrust of their cocks made her sex drip more and more lust down her legs. The heat was too much for her to bear as she started to rub her legs together in a vain effort to relieve it.  
  
While the men enjoy the steady, caring pace Alicia was giving them, Aliza-  
  
"Gagkh! Hagkh! Mphagkh" Is getting her throat gauged out by a massive cock. Placing her back on a rock, The draph man held her by her horns and did just as she said. His cock slamming hard into her gullet like a punch to the face. While the man's large weighty ball sack felt almost like a whip as it cracked against her nose. Blocking her airy way more than the cock barreling down her throat.  
  
She only got the smallest amount of air when the cock was ripped from her throat and another was slammed in. Fucking her gullet even harder than the previous man as her head bounced against the stone of the rock. They took turns ramming her throat for a moment before they threw further caution to the wind and pushed both their burly, hard cocks in her mouth. Ramming them both in her gagging choking mouth as she drooled and spit over herself.  
  
The beachgoers' balls slammed into the young kick boxer's face none stop. Covered in her slimy spit they turned her face into an utter mess as they wail plumped her nose. Their thrust alternating in a brutal pattern. One would punch in cock down as deep as he could as the other pulled out. And as the first one went in, the other jackhammered into her face and punishing speeds.  
  
"What the fuck are these tits? I-It's like there sucking me in!" The erune man putting his full weight on top of her, slammed his cock between her breasts. Hitting her chin as he squeezed and groped the oddly firm yet pillowy breast that devoured his cock. He pulled and twisted Aliza's steely nipples as he slams fucked his prick in between her bosom like a mad man. His reasoning was gone as he slammed his hips wildly with his pulsating prick burning between the athletic darph's bosom.  
  
It makes an actual sexual assault look tame with how rough the men were acting. Not caring for Aliza's safety as they focus on getting themselves off. Yet through it, all the small fighter squirm and moaned. He pussy gushing a river of her lust down her legs as her eyes turned up in delight and her face turned blue form the lack of air.  
  
"Shit!" The man on top of her was the last to burst as the first blast of his seed fired out his cock and coated Aliza's chest. However, he grabbed the coughing draph by her horns. Coating her already cum sticky face with two shots of spasming cock before ramming the full force of his shaft down her mouth. Making drink the rest of his load as he growled and jerk his hips into her face. Buried in the curly hairs of his crotch, Aliza dutifully swallowed his whole load as his cock would occasionally smack at her tonsils.  
  
"Is-haa-That-That all you got?" Aliza's face is a true mess of spit and jizz clinging to her lips as she panted heavily. Curly pubic hair dangling off her tongue and stuck to the sides of her cheek form the hard spalling of the mans' testicles wailing at her red face. However, her flushed, haggard look didn't give away to the lust in her eyes. Her pussy twitching under her bikini as it leaked her lust, her nipples harder than steel. The way she licked her lips clean of their semen. She looked more like a hungry succubus than a young woman on the receiving end of brutal sexual assault.  
  
"Holy shit she's getting off on this…" One of the men swallowed hard as he felt his cock grow bigger and harder than before. And he wasn't alone as the rest of friends grew dangerous, ravenous looks in their eyes.  
  
"I…I felt goblins with more kick then that." Aliza panted sternly. Her mind a haze of desires. Her body on fire more than anything. A part of her was yelling at her that this isn't training. But a louder part easily downed those thoughts out as she positioned herself against the wall. Spreading her legs, she pulled her deliciously large, tight butt cheeks apart, the men letting out almost wild snarls as they watched her lightly tanned tush ripple from her hand slapping against it.  
  
"This to train me to get stronger right!? If I don't feel my pussy being broken in half, then you guys are weak! And I don't like weak guys, so get your dicks and break me damn it! "  
  
The Erune man took off like a shot and almost materialized behind Aliza.  
  
"Hungh! Nnah! L-Like thaaahhhhhh!" In an instant, the man grabbed her by her horns, lifting her tiny, plump body off the ground and stabbed his cock right past her soft, tight lips and as deep into her pussy as possible. There is no grace, no romance not even a shred of care as the man fucked her like a beast in heat. Even as her pussy screamed and came around his dick, spraying her lust all over the rock wall, he didn't relate as he took her orders and fucked the little martial artist like a mad man.  
  
"Nhhoo!Oooohhh!" Aliza yelled as she came hard. Her pussy gasping nonstop as her toes, dangling above the hot sands, curled in delight. Her lust staining the rock wall as the young man held nothing back and slammed his cock even faster through her climax. Making it seem endless as she began to see stars from the ruthless pleasure running through her.  
  
"Oh dear~." Alicia said as she licked both heads of the thundering cocks on her lips. "It seems they flipped an odd switch in her. The poor captain is going to have her hands full."  
  
The men bit their lower lips and growled in delight as Alicia toyed with their cocks in her hands and slathered her lips on both of them. Pumping their meaty cocks while her tongue licked at both of their shivering heads. Looking up and humming in lust with her greedy pussy shivering in anticipation of heavy shuddering the cocks were doing along her lips.  
  
Both men grunted as they showered the flirty mother in white. Thick gooey blasts of white covered her body from her head to her busty chest in ropey strings of cum. Gushes of white drizzled her large bust as slide down her lust gazed as she shivered at the pleasant warm feeling of their spunk coating her skin. And heavy thick blasts of the cum slamming into her face. All the while Alicia kept her mouth open to catch the sticky discharge. Humming as the tangy, pungent taste of the young men's seed hit her tongue and slide down her throat.  
  
"Oh, my~. You two seemed back up for a while." Alicia purred as she raised one her heavy breast and licked the dangling thread of semen off her swollen nipple.  
  
The sight made the young men's cocks harder than they thought possible.  
  
Back to the young kickboxer. On top of the rock, the draph man behind Aliza held her small body in a tight lock. His hands warped under her arms and bracing the back of her head while he crashed his hips up into her tiny tight asshole. Though he didn't need to keep his hands behind her head as the human has an insidious grip on her horn as he stood over her and slammed his in-between her chest and into her mouth.  
  
The erune young man dug his hands under her tight butt and squeezed his dick in with the other cock pounding her asshole in two. Showing no restraint as he pushed his cock fully into her rear with draph's man's and started ramming his cock in as deep as his.  
  
"Nhoooh! H-Harshier! Ngh!" Every slam of a cock in Aliza's plump small body, pounding in her throat, and ruining her asshole made her convulsing pussy lock up and shudder with a thunderous orgasm. The climaxes were almost none stop as the men held nothing back and tried to sexual ruin her body. Doing just what she asked, they showed her body no mercy, and yet she enjoyed every moment of it.  
  
Aliza's eyes rolled in the back of her head as her throat burned and bulged from cock punching her toneless. Her pussy gasping and sprayed her lust as her asshole in pounded relentlessly with no remorse or care. Her are nipples being pulled and twisted as her breasts are mauled and roughly groped. Were it not for cock in her mouth, she would moaning nonstop and roaring at the men to go even harder.  
  
"F-Fuck! I don't think I can-shit!" Even with the lighting fast pace and rough nature the men were plowing into her, her holes stroked them with equal if not more force. Her body really treating her brutal reaming like a fight and was pushed back hard against the cock's raging inside her. They had to put all their strength into moving as fast as they could, and even then, it was a trail. It was a miracle they all lasted as long as they have.  
  
"Crap!" Yet they could only last so long, as all the men came in furious fashion. The cock in her mouth fired off a heavy large of cum that spilled out her mouth and gushed out her nose in the first shot alone. \She would have drowned in cum if not for the man pulling his cock out her tight lisp that sill tried to suck him back in and shot the rest of his dizzying seed on her chest. His cock bouncing and jerking as it is covering the young draph's perky fits in a gooey white.  
  
The man in her ass couldn't even pull their cocks out the vice grip her butt had on them and simply let their cum spill inside her rear. Profuse white spunk erupted from form the draphs abused rump as the perilous amount of cum was too much even for her to take in.  
  
With long sighs, both men finally stepped away from the insatiable girl. Winded but more than satisfied with their experience as they all sat down, took a knee, and generally took a moment to rest given that Aliza shouldn't be getting up anytime soon like them.  
  
"Y-You better be ready for round two." However, much to their fear, and arousal, Aliza leaned upon the rock. Looking more than ready for another round as she licks the cum dangling from her fingers.  
  
With a heavy growl, the young draph said as she licked the cum off her lips. "Because I sure am."  
  
The men started to regret their choice.  
  
"Maybe we should have stuck with Alicia…."  
  
While her daughter is finding her inner succubus, the men were picking up the sultry mother and holding her over their cocks. She held on to the young man in front of her, his cock poking at her drenched pussy. His hands giving a pleasant squeeze on her soft plush thighs as his friend stepped behind her. Her short dangled off her feet as they warped around the human's waist.  
  
"Ohh~..." Alicia sighed as the young man steadily entered her pussy. His large cock spreading her tight slit as it pushed all the way to kiss her womb. At the same time, the other beachgoer behind her gave a firm squeeze of her large rear before pushing his wet shaft up her ass. Grunting along with her as her rear choked his cock like a viper. Making it hard for him to push in and out her but he quickly got a rhythm as he started to pump his hips in time with his friend.  
  
"Ah! R-Right there…F-faster! Mmph!" Alicia moan and purred as the men got faster with their thrusts. Slamming harder into her though not as brutally rough as her daughter. The young men took their time sawing in and out of Alicia as her tiny body is held up between them. She wrapped her legs around the men thrusting in the front. Moaning into his neck as he pumped his hips into her in time with the man behind her. Both men holding nothing back as they hit her most sensitive pleasure points with little pause. Every pump of their hips drew out a sweet moan or delight squeak as she clings to the two young men.  
  
The motherly draph's full, perky breast pushed up against the chest of the young men in her cunt. While she panted hearty into his chest. Her hands above her, wrapped around the young man slamming into her muff. All the while she desperately tried to push back into the pricks pounding into her. More of an eager whore, it's hard to believe the draph between the two men is a mother of a child as her body felt younger than even her own child.  
  
Softer with less muscled given that her daughter has been training her body for years for combat. While Alicia, being the stay at home mother that she is, only mostly worked out her body was doing the laundry. Yet her sex is the tightest the young man had ever felt as her walls almost mechanically squeezed and worked his shaft to the brink.  
  
The cock in her rear wasn't faring any better as it throbbed and roared near its climax only after a few minutes of thrusting. He gritted and bared his teeth. Trying to hold back his orgasm as, even though this is the tenth time this month him and his friend have indulged in Alicia's supple body, he still can't get used to how demonically the older woman would handle his cock.  
  
"We-We're about to cum miss!" The young man in her ass grunted as he gave a near death grip on her rear. His friend couldn't even form words as he knew his next moan would end in his orgasm.  
  
Not much to either man's surprise, Alicia tightly locked her legs around the young man in the front. Keeping him in places as she panted, "Inside me!"  
  
The young men bared his teeth and let loose a dizzying amount of jizz in the older woman's confide fuckholes. The force of their thick, pungent jizz slamming hard into her made Alicia throw her head back and bellow out a loud moan as she came along with them. The young men jerking their hips out of sync. Moaning and growling as they pumped, they're cum as deep as they could inside the youthful mother until it started to ooze, and drip out her.  
  
The young men panted listlessly as they pulled their cocks out. Still as hard as ever, as Alicia milked dry and kept them stiff, but their bodies tired from the strain of holding back for so long. Yet Alicia's hands were far from idle as she teased the chest of the young man in front of her. A seductive, almost evil smile on her lips as she kissed his chest.  
  
"T-That was a good round one…" The older woman licked her lips with a deep growl. "We still have nineteen more to go."  
  
The young men swallowed in worry. Now knowing where her Aliza gets her demanding lust from.  
  
-OOO-  
  
Mother and daughter dragged their tongues up and down the cock as behind them, the men held nothing back in slamming their cocks into them. The man in Aliza's asshole threw his hips into her at blistering speeds. Keep that rough, rude pace that the rest of the men have been giving her. His hand crashing down on her larger, more tone ass then her mothers. Adding his own red handprints to the many others that covered her sun kisses tush as he squeezed and groped her. The martial artist moans and growled in delight form the rough treatment as she gorged herself on the young man's cock.  
  
The mother and daughter duo are both covered in the thick white cum form all the men showering them in their jizz. It glistened in the dusk of setting sun as it is dangling off their big swaying breast. Hanging off their hardened nipples and drooling from their lips. Aliza looked a complete mess with pubic hair clinging to her face and tears burning around her eyes. Thick cock cream dripping from her face and on to the sand as he gobbled on the shaft in front of her.  
  
Alicia is a little cleaner with most of her bust and back being covered in semen. Her hip-hugging shorts are gone, leaving only her very thin thong link bikini bottom. Her jiggling rear is also drizzled in ball batter while her face has a little less jizz on it then her daughter as she took a moment to clean herself. That and her face is so deep into the young man's taint, lick and swallowing his ball sack, that she most likely cleaned her face on them.  
  
Alicia got more relaxed treatment but still a brisk pace. The young man thrusting his hips at an even pace in her cum filled pussy that still feels like a vice on his cock. His hands sinking into her full, pillowy rear. While smaller and less tone than her daughter's, it is far softer as his hands seemed to sink in and vanish into her jiggling rump.  
  
Unlike her lust crazed daughter, Alicia took her time licking and sucking on the towering dick in front of her. Taking steady licks up and down the cock. Keeping her lovely brown eyes locked on his when she took his whole cock down her throat with even pace eased. Slowly bobbing her head up and down while her daughter sucked and licked at his ball sack. The darphs were relentless in their pursuit of cum. Not giving the young man much time to get used to one or the other as they would randomly switch who would be sucking the main shaft.  
  
Aliza's ravenous breakneck pace contrasted greatly with her mother's slower, but still even more eager and hungry pace. The moaning of their lips vibrated his cock was too much for him as easily joined the men in climax.  
  
With collative grunts, the men let loose a torrent of their seed and on the two sultry dprahs. Pulling Aliza back by her ponytail, the man pumped a generous amount of punk in her cunt. While her mother got an even more viscus load inside her that mostly seeped out of her cum filled pussy. Making both girls moan at their gasping slits as they came around the hearty shafts depositing their load in them.  
  
The two lustful dprahs hungry drunk the thick spunk shooting form the young man's cock. With Aliza, her face buried down into his pubic hair, drinking and sucking hard at the first seven shots that filled her mouth until her cheeks puffed up. As soon as she couldn't take anymore, her mouth switched places. Her full lip sealing around the head and coxing more jizz to squirt in her throat. Pumping her head back and forth, she encouraged more and more cum until the last big one spilled from her lips and gushed from her nose.  
  
"Phew. I am spent…" The young enure man said as he pulled out of Alicia. The lust woman still has her lips around the soft cock as she was cleaning the young man's dick of hers and her daughter's spit.  
  
"S-Same…" With flaccid cocks and weary happy smiles, the beachgoers fell back in the sand. Deciding to spend the rest of the day sunbathing would be the best.  
  
"So…How did you like that?" Alicia panted as she licked her lips.  
  
"That was great!" Aliza, still having more than enough energy beamed with a cheery smile. "I feel more relaxed and a bit stronger!"  
  
"H-how does she still have so much energy?" The darph man groaned.  
  
"I can barely feel my dick…" The young human man sighed as he leaned against the rocks panting.  
  
"I've got to try this method of training with Djeeta!"  
  
'Ara…sorry captain. It looks like I may have created a monster….' Alicia thought with worry as she could see actual stars in her daughter's eyes.  
  
Somewhere on the Grancypher, Djeeta sneezed.

* * *

  
**[If you want to see more of my work, check out my Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/heikitsune/posts) **   
  
**[Also, check me out on Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **   
  
**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[and Archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **


End file.
